<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Your Rescue by iitsmakeyah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805235">To Your Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah'>iitsmakeyah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem Peter Parker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crush at First Sight, Drinking &amp; Talking, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Savior Wade Wilson, Soft Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, Walk Into A Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fem Peter Parker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Your Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Wade was having a good night, he really was and all he wanted was a drink, something really strong, the type of drink that made you forget your own name but of course, that’s not how his night went. </p>
<p>He was ordering a drink when a lady sat down two stools down from him and she was absolutely breathtaking, her hair was in a ponytail sitting on top of her head, she had on ripped jeans and a simple black tee with white converse. Wade swore that she was the most chill person in the bar, everyone else was wearing short skirts and tight shirts but she was different. </p>
<p>Wade was enticed by her and wanted to know more about her, he was just watching her but quickly averted his eyes hoping not to seem like a creep. The bartender pushed Wade's drink in front of him and Wade picked it up, saluting it to the bartender as a ‘thank you’. </p>
<p>Wade was casually talking to the bartender when a man approached the lady sitting near him at the bar, the lady instantly became uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Hey, baby, you all alone tonight?” </p>
<p>Peter didn’t say anything back to the man, she just wanted to have a drink on a Friday night but nothing was ever that simple. </p>
<p>“You deaf or something?” </p>
<p>“No, I just don’t wanna talk to you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon baby, we could have a lot of fun together.” </p>
<p>“No thank you.” </p>
<p>She grabbed her drink and took a sip, feeling a little uneasy with the man around her. </p>
<p>“At least let me buy you a drink.” </p>
<p>Peter deadpanned, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” </p>
<p>The man leaned and Peter could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was rancid, she leaned back and away from the strange man. “Please stop, I’m <em> really </em> uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“Well, I can make you really comfortable.” </p>
<p>And then suddenly another came from behind her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Hey babe, I’m back from the bathroom, are you okay?” </p>
<p>Peter was slightly confused at first but quickly went along with it, “Uh yeah, I’m fine honey.” </p>
<p>Wade looked at the creep, “Is there something I can help you with?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t know the whore had a boyfriend, you can bring your boyfriend along too, sweetness.” </p>
<p>“I don’t like to share and if you call her a whore again I’m gonna rip off your nuts and shove them down your throat, k?” </p>
<p>The creep gulped, eyes wide in fear, “Yeah man, I’ll leave her alone.” The creep and his friends left the bar and Peter visibly relaxed. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, I don’t know how to ever repay you,” Peter said gratefully </p>
<p>“You can repay me by ordering me a drink if you would like.” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and nodded and Wade sat in the stool next to her, calling the bartender over and ordered two more drinks. </p>
<p>Wade looked over at her and smiled, “What’s your name?” </p>
<p>“Peter. Yours?” </p>
<p>“Wilson. Wade Wilson.” </p>
<p>Peter snorted, “Really? James Bond?” </p>
<p>“What? You didn’t like that?”</p>
<p>Peter laughed and Wade wanted to hear it over and over again, “It was okay.” </p>
<p>Wade smiled, they continued to talk throughout the whole time they were at the bar, talking about random things ranging from their favorite songs to memes. Wade liked talking Peter, she was easy to talk to and also fun-loving but the biggest need to ever exist and there was something about her that he really adored. </p>
<p>Around 12 a.m. they were the only ones in the bar aside from the alcoholic patron sitting in the booth in the far corner. </p>
<p>“Why is Golden Girls your favorite show?” Peter asked with a giggle. </p>
<p>“Two words. Bea. Arthur.” </p>
<p>“Bea Arthur? Really Wade?” </p>
<p>“Petey, c’mon don’t tell me you don’t like Golden Girls because then our budding romance will come to a stop, especially if you’ve never seen an episode of GG.” </p>
<p>“Wade, I’m 23. I’ve seen some episodes of Golden Girls so don’t worry about our budding romance coming to an end.” </p>
<p>Peter looked at Wade and she was completely taken with the man who saved her from the bar creep, he was everything she could’ve asked for in the best kind of package. He was funny, knew many vines and memes, watched tv, and could actually somewhat keep up with her when she geeked out over science. </p>
<p>She was definitely falling for Wade Wilson. </p>
<hr/>
<p>They left the bar and walked along the sidewalk with their arms linked together, still talking about anything that came to them even though they both knew that they probably should go home but too obsessed with their newfound bond to part. </p>
<p>“So since this is the start of our budding romance, when’s our next date?” Peter asked shyly. </p>
<p>“Next date?” </p>
<p>Peter’s face immediately went red and she was flustered, “O-Oh I didn’t m-mean to assume anything, I just thought you would’ve wanted a second date or something.” </p>
<p>Wade laughed and quickly leaned down to place a kiss on her lips shutting her up, “I would love a second date with you” </p>
<p>Peter smiled and Wade felt his heart race, he already loved making her smile. Peter threw her arms around Wade’s neck and leaned up, craning her neck and softly kissing him, which was perfectly sappy in Peter’s opinion. </p>
<p>Kissing underneath the stars which honestly weren’t a lot because of the light pollution in New York but to them it was perfect. </p>
<p>Wade broke the kiss, placing his forehead against Peter’s, “I can’t wait for our second date, honey” </p>
<p>“Me either, babe” </p>
<p>And it was true, they couldn’t wait. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>